The internet enables users to have access to a large number of websites that provide useful information and services. However, the access also enables bad actors to interact with the systems interacting via the internet in a malicious way. For example, webpage information can be altered to deliver code that runs either on a user system or a website provider system that performs undesired actions (e.g., supplying information, retrieving confidential content, displaying advertisements, causing payment transfers, etc.).